The 2014 Quidditch World Cup
by lestadt124
Summary: This is a description of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup using the article Rita Skeeter wrote. I also added a story too. This is a Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna and Neville/Ginny. I tried to make it kinda centered around Teddy Lupin but there are parts that are from Harry's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read my description in the summary box to understand this. The ages of all the kids are at the bottom, the story actually starts next chapter**

There are celebrities – and then there are celebrities. We've seen many a famous face from the wizarding world grace the stands here in the Patagonian Desert – Ministers and Presidents, Celestina Warbeck, controversial American wizarding band The Bent-Winged Snitches – all have caused flurries of excitement, with crowd members scrambling for autographs and even casting Bridging Charms to reach the VIP boxes over the heads of the crowd.

But when word swept the campsite and stadium that a certain gang of infamous wizards (no longer the fresh-faced teenagers they were in their heyday, but nevertheless recognisable) had arrived for the final, excitement was beyond anything yet seen. As the crowd stampeded, tents were flattened and small children mown down. Fans from all corners of the globe stormed towards the area where members of Dumbledore's Army were rumoured to have been sighted, desperate above all else for a glimpse of the man they still call the Chosen One.

The Potter family, the HUGE Weasley/Longbottom family and the rest of Dumbledore's Army have been given accommodation in the VIP section of the campsite, which is protected by heavy charms and patrolled by Security Warlocks. Their presence has ensured large crowds along the cordoned area, all hoping for a glimpse of their heroes. At 3pm today they got their wish when, to the accompaniment of loud screams, Potter took his young sons James and Albus to visit the players' compound, where he introduced them to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum.

About to turn 34, there are a couple of threads of silver in the famous Auror's black hair, but he continues to wear the distinctive round glasses that some might say are better suited to a style-deficient twelve-year-old. The famous lightning scar has company: Potter is sporting a nasty cut over his right cheekbone. Requests for information as to its provenance merely produced the usual response from the Ministry of Magic: 'We do not comment on the top secret work of the Auror department, as we have told you no less than 514 times, Ms. Skeeter.' So what are they hiding? Is the Chosen One embroiled in fresh mysteries that will one day explode upon us all, plunging us into a new age of terror and mayhem?

Or does his injury have a more humble origin, one that Potter is desperate to hide? Has his wife perhaps cursed him? Are cracks beginning to show in a union that the Potters are determined to promote as happy? Hermione Granger-Potter, of course, was always the femme fatale of the group. Press reports of the time revealed that as a teenager she toyed with the young Potter's affections before being seduced away by the muscular Viktor Krum, finally settling for Potter after all. After a meteoric rise to Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she is now tipped to go even higher within the Ministry, and is also mother to sons, James and Albus, and daughter, Lily. Does Hermione Granger prove that a witch really can have it all? (No – look at her hair.) As their devoted fans and followers will remember, Potter and Krum competed against each other in the controversial Triwizard Tournament, but apparently there are no hard feelings, as they embraced upon meeting (what really happened in that maze? Speculation is unlikely to be quelled by the warmth of their greeting). After half an hour's chat, Potter and his sons returned to the campsite where they socialised with the rest of Dumbledore's Army until the small hours.

In the next tent are two of Potter's closest associates, the ones who know everything about him and yet have always refused to talk to the press. Are they afraid of him, or is it their own secrets they are afraid will leak out, tarnishing the myth of He Who Could Not Be Named's defeat? Ronald Weasley was Potter's right-hand man and his wife Luna Lovegood, a close friend of Potter's who was always the one with the wise answers. Now married, Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood were with Potter almost every step of the way. Like the rest of Dumbledore's Army, they fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and no doubt deserve the plaudits and awards for bravery heaped upon them by a grateful wizarding world.

In the immediate aftermath of the battle Weasley, whose famous ginger hair appears to be thinning slightly, entered into employment with the Ministry of Magic alongside Potter, but left only two years later to co-manage the highly successful wizarding joke emporium Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Was he, as he stated at the time, 'delighted to assist my brother George with a business I've always loved'? Or had he had his fill of standing in Potter's shadow? Was the work of the Auror Department too much for a man who has admitted that the destruction of He Who Could Not Be Named's Horcruxes 'took its toll' on him? He shows no obvious signs of mental illness from a distance, but the public is not allowed close enough to make a proper assessment. Is this suspicious?

Then there are those members of Dumbledore's Army who receive slightly less publicity than Potter, Weasley and Granger (are they resentful? Almost certainly). Neville Longbottom, now a popular Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his wife Ginny Weasley-Longbottom who is one of my correspondents of this match. The jury is out on whether she really had the talent or experience to be sent to the Quidditch World Cup (jury's back in – no!).

Last of the ringleaders of Dumbledore's Army is, of course, Luna Lovegood (now married to Ronald Weasley, talked about earlier in article). Still delightfully eccentric, Luna has been sweeping around the VIP section in robes composed of the flags of all sixteen qualifying countries. She is now mother to two kids, daughter Rose and son Hugo.

Sundry other members of the Army are here, but it is on these six that most interest is focused. Wherever there is a red head one may make an educated guess that it belongs to a Weasley, but it is difficult to tell whether it is George (wealthy co-manager of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes), Charlie (dragon wrangler, still unmarried – why?) or Percy (Head of the Department of Magical Transportation – it's his fault if the Floo Network's too busy!). The only one who is easy to recognise is Bill who, poor man, is grievously scarred from an encounter with a werewolf and yet somehow (enchantment? Love potion? Blackmail? Kidnap?) married the undeniably beautiful (though doubtless empty-headed) Fleur Delacour.

Word is that we shall see these and other members of Dumbledore's Army in the VIP boxes at the final, adding to the glitz and razzmatazz of a gala occasion. Let us hope that the behaviour of two of their younger hangers-on does not embarrass them, heaping shame on those who have previously brought honour to the name of wizard.

One always hesitates to invade the privacy of young people, but the fact is that anyone closely connected with Harry Potter reaps the benefits and must pay the penalty of public interest. No doubt Potter will be distressed to know that his sixteen-year-old godson Teddy Lupin – a lanky half-werewolf with bright blue hair – has been behaving in a way unbefitting of wizarding royalty since arriving on the VIP campsite. It might be asking too much that the always-busy Potter keep a tighter rein on this wild boy, who was entrusted to his care by his dying parents, but one shudders to think what will become of Master Lupin without urgent intervention. Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Bill Weasley might like to know that their beautiful, blonde daughter Victoire seems to be attracted to any dark corner where Master Lupin happens to be lurking. The good news is both of them seem to have invented a method of breathing through their ears. I can think of no other reason how they have survived such prolonged periods of what, in my young day, was called 'snogging.'

But let us not be severe. Harry Potter and his cohorts never claimed to be perfect! And for those who want to know exactly how imperfect they are, my new biography: Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob will be available from Flourish and Blotts on July 31st.

The stadium was full and the noise was deafening as both team's mascots put on a pre-match show. The Bulgarians, of course, brought their celebrated dancing troupe of Veelas, which constituted a major reason for the team's popularity, at least with men. Brazil's Curupiras already caused a great deal of mischief so far this tournament but were similarly popular, mostly with children. Security wizards stood by all around the perimeter in case of trouble.

The VIP boxes became full during the pre-match show. Chairman of the ICWQC, Mentor Metaxas, chatted to the President of the Argentinian Council of Magic, Valentina Vázquez, but all eyes are on Box Two, where Dumbledore's Army sat under close guard, to prevent mobbing by an overexcited crowd. The Potter family – Harry, Hermione, James, Albus and Lily – were given prime places in the front row. All wore the red of Bulgaria except middle child Albus, who is sporting Brazilian green, as he was a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. Almost all of the Weasley family, on the other hand, are supporting Brazil. Surprisingly, Harry Potter cheered on his wife's ex-boyfriend along with best friend Ronald Weasley. Both of his children – Rose and Hugo – are decked out in green, but Luna Lovegood-Weasley is sporting her 16 flag dress we mentioned earlier.

The crowd roared as the gates open and the mascot troupes assembled! First, the Bulgarian Veela, dressed in diaphanous gowns and dancing to the haunting strains of harp music. Several men's jaws dropped in the journalists' enclosure and, judging by the number of dropped notebooks, many also appeared to have lost sensation in their fingers. Up in VIP Box Two, Ronald Weasley appeared to have become catatonic, and best friend Hermione Granger administered a sharp elbow to the ribs. Are we sure they're actually friends?(see page 4 for gossip on that)

And next came the Curupiras with their bright red hair and back-to-front feet. Tumbling, performing acrobatics, stealing hats from fans and generally creating mayhem, the stadium greatly enjoyed their antics.

Master Teddy Lupin and Ms Victoire Weasley appeared to be far more interested in what they are saying to each other than the show. In what some may see as a somewhat belated show of parental authority, Mr Bill Weasley swapped places with his very sulky-looking daughter and directed her attention to the pitch. Meanwhile, Harry Potter was scratching his ear.

The opening ceremony concluded with an interesting Veela/Curupira pyramid formation. If several back to front feet found themselves in the Veela's eyes, the latter have resisted the temptation to transform into the terrifying Harpy-like form that gave many children – myself included – nightmares after their 1994 display.

Final Match

After the end of the show came the two teams - Brazil in green, Bulgaria in red! Fourteen players rose in the air to begin the final match. Despite nothing occurring yet, Neville Longbottom was already on his feet cheering one minute into the game.

Brazil gained hold of the Quaffle at the beginning of the game. By five minutes, the Brazilian Chasers still had not scored, due to the slick defence of the Bulgarian Beaters Draganov and Vulchanov. Flores, Diaz and Alonso were relentless, ducking and weaving as they tried to find a way past the Bulgarian duo.

Meanwhile, 18 minutes past the start of the game, Luna Lovegood-Weasley appeared to be passing out some kind of snack to her friends in the VIP box.

32 minutes in, Bulgarian Chaser Levski made an excellent intercept of the Quaffle. Bulgaria streaked towards the goal and Levksi threw the Quaffle to Vassileva. However, a Bludger hit Vassileva hard in the throat and she dropped the Quaffle, which was caught by Flores. Even the Brazilians groaned in sympathy for Vassileva's injury, but Brazil was back in possession of the Quaffle.

In the VIP box, Neville Longbottom was laughing hard at something that Harry Potter leaned across and whispered to him.

Five minutes after Flores caught the Quaffle and 37 minutes in the match, she made a spectacular goal and scored ten points for Brazil. Albus Potter almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering his Quidditch hero, but was saved by his 'uncle' Ronald, who seized the back of his robes as brother James laughed heartily. Their father Harry appeared completely unconcerned, merely handing his second son one of Luna Lovegood-Weasley's treats.

At 42 minutes past the start, Bulgarians Draganov and Vulchanov successfully disrupted the Brazilian Chasers, preventing the trio from scoring a second goal, but Bulgaria relied far too much on their defence and their last touch of the Quaffle resulted in a drop and fumble by Grozda. By this time, there was no sign of the Snitch.

54 minutes into the game, it was noted that Harry Potter cheered every well-hit Bulgarian Bludger, whereas his best friend Ronald Weasley appeared to be gnashing his teeth in chagrin. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger-Potter was seen yawning.

One minute until the full hour passed, Bogomil Levski broke through the Brazilian defence and equalised the score, making it a tie, 10-10.

Ten minutes past the hour, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation Percy Weasley was spotted frowning as he followed the match, noted to be greying and balding, having aged considerably since the Battle of Hogwarts.

23 minutes past the hour, a sudden burst of quick-fire Quaffle passes resulted in a brace of goals for Brazil, whose Chasers teared up and down the pitch. Gonçalo Flores scored twice more and Fernando Diaz once, taking the score to 40-10. By this point, spectators noted Bulgaria was making too many careless mistakes and needed to take the offensive, whereas Brazil was looking far the stronger team at this point.

31 minutes past the hour, Charlie 'The Unmarried Weasley', a burly chap carrying several burns due to his work with dragons, similarly to sister-in-law Hermione 'Bored Yawn' Granger-Potter, was also seen paying little attention to the match, preferring what seemed to be a most interesting talk with Rolf Scamander, a friend of Luna Lovegood-Weasley. This might well be because Rolf was trying to prevent his good friend from putting on one of her famous Special Event Hats.

With the score standing at 50-20 (following goals one minute apart from Alonso and Vassileva), at the forty-third minute past the hour, a flash of gold near the Brazilian hoops lead Silva and Krum into a breakneck chase – Beaters and Chasers scattered. Krum was ahead but narrowly missed a capture. As the Snitch soared upwards and disappeared again, both Seekers appeared to be dazzled by the brilliant Argentinian sun.

Two minutes until the second hour, George Weasley, one-eared co-owner of joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was seen putting on a show of family togetherness up in the box with wife Angelina Johnson and children Fred and Roxanne. Meanwhile, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley took advantage of their elders' inattention to find their way back into adjacent seats.

Three minutes past the second hour, Diaz lengthened Brazil's lead, which was now 60-20. Moments later, Beater Santos hit Viktor Krum hard over the head with his bat. The referee examined Omniocular footage to determine whether a foul was committed and the game was paused. The crowd groaned at Viktor Krum's injury as Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Eighteen minutes later, at twenty-one minutes past the second hour, German referee Herman Junker concluded that Rafael Santos did not mean to hit Viktor Krum around the back of the skull with his Beater's bat. Krum signaled that he is fit to continue and play resumed.

At 36 minutes past the second hour, it was reported that Hermione Granger-Potter did not notice her ex-boyfriend's injury immediately, due to the ill-judged public display of affection instigated by her husband, but she swiftly put on a display of concern. The same cannot be said for Neville Longbottom, who appeared to be spiritedly describing the precise manner in which Krum sustained his nosebleed for the benefit of his godson, Albus Potter. An oddly callous display from the popular Herbology teacher.

Fourty minutes past the second hour, or 160 minutes into the game, Krum and Silva were in a breakneck dash for the Snitch, which Silva sighted first – he was four feet ahead of Krum as both rose almost vertically. Everyone was on their feet, including the denizens of the VIP boxes – Harry Potter was shouting – Ronald Weasley was swearing... Krum was gaining on Silva but was it enough…? Teddy Lupin accidentally punched his girlfriend on the nose as he gesticulated. Meanwhile, Krum and Silva became neck and neck – Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley snuggled up together again.

165 minutes into the game, Krum caught the Snitch, bringing victory to Bulgaria. The crowds went crazy – after two and three-quarter hours in the blazing Argentinian sun, Bulgaria won the Quidditch World Cup and Krum achieved his life's ambition on the third attempt – it looked like he might fall off his broom – tears streamed down his face – a hugely popular win here in the Patagonian Desert – but hearty commiserations to Brazil - they led almost all the way, and in the end, it was Krum the Seeker who defeated them. A stunning display of sportsmanship here, as Silva and Krum embraced.

Dumbledore's Army seemed to approve of the victory, Harry Potter in particular seemed emotional – with a determined grin on his face, Ronald Weasley concealed his inevitable annoyance that his best friend's ex-love is being feted by the Quidditch world – young Albus applauded, doubtless at the prompting of his father.

Rita Skeeter was taken unaccountably ill with what some are calling a jinx to the solar plexus by Ginny Weasley-Longbottom. Meanwhile, celebrations continued in the Patagonian Desert for Bulgaria' win against Brazil, 170-60.

This is basically about the time before the Quidditch world cup, with the gossip and all. Characters and ages listed below:

Harry and Hermione Granger-Potter

James Sirius Potter (10)

Albus Severus Potter (8)

Lillian "Lily" Luna Potter(6)

Teddy Lupin, adopted (16)

Ron and Luna Lovegood-Weasley

Rose Weasley (8)

Hugo Weasley (6)

Neville and Ginny Weasley-Longbottom

Alice Longbottom (7)

Augusta Longbottom (4)

George and Angelina Johnsen-Weasley

Roxanne Weasley (12)

Fred Weasley II (10)

Percy and Audrey Weasley

Molly Weasley (13)

Lucy Weasley (11)

Bill and Fleur Delacoeur- Weasley

Victoire Weasley (14)

Dominique Weasley (12)

Louis Weasley (7)

 **So, what do you guys think? Now the next chapter will be about the kids and Dumbledore's Army.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"KIDS! READY TO GO? THE PORTKEY LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES!" shouted Hermione Granger-Potter as she stormed upstairs to get her 4 children, counting her godson, to the portkey on time.

"MUM? I CAN'T FIND MY JUMPER!" shouted Lily.

"JAMES! WHY DID YOU THROW A DUNGBOMB INTO MY ROOM! NOW MY ROOM STINKS!" screamed Albus.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" James yelled back.

"THEN WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!"

"AUNT 'MIONE? I CAN'T FIND MY WAND!" Teddy yelled from the top of the stairs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Hermione.

"I'm right here, don't worry." said Harry, coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She looked right at his emerald green eyes and said, "You've got 5 minutes."

"Ok." The front door swung open and in walked Ron and Luna Lovegood-Weasley and their kids, Rose, who's Albus' age and Hugo, who's Lily's age.

"'Mione!" said Luna.  
"Hi Luna, hi Ron! Rose, Hugo, give your Aunt Hermione a hug!"

"Harry!" said Ron.

"Ron!" Harry whispered in his ear, "You, Luna, Hugo and Rose take the portkey over now. We'll be late."

"You just trying to dodge the paparazzi? How'd Rita know that we were coming. You guys need more security than we do."

"No, you guys need to go. We need more time."

"Ok, Weasleys! Let's go!" shouted Ron, "Teddy, if you want to head over with us now and see Victoire early." He smirked.

"How'd you know about that?" Teddy said defensively.

"Of course we know, but don't worry, Harry and I won't tell Bill."

"MUM! MY SHOE MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED!" yelled Lily.

"I KNOW LILY!" shouted Hermione, storming upstairs.

"IT STILL STINKS IN MY ROOM! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME JAMES!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!"

"THAN WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?"

"JAMES! ALBUS! GIVE ME YOUR BROOMSTICKS! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO FLY FOR 2 WEEKS WHEN WE GET BACK!" said Harry. Teddy turned to Ron, "Harry and 'Mione may need some more help."

"How did they all get Granger and Potter tempers. That's a death sentence, having them all under one roof, I'm surprised the house hasn't blown up yet."

"Oh it has. On about a once a week rate, give or take a few." Teddy said.

"Good luck mate." Luna, Ron, Hugo and Rose touched the hat they were using and vanished.

"Okay." said Teddy, grabbing his bag and sitting down at the kitchen table. He sometimes would loose himself in his thoughts as he wondered what would his life would be like if his parents were still alive. Not that Harry and Hermione didn't take care of him right, there is just something that parents give that godparents don't give. But they understand that. Harry and Hermione often remind him that they know that they would never be able to replace his parents but that they consider him their son. He had always been able do more and they had been more like mentors or friends to him than parents. He liked that. Then there were footsteps coming down the stairs of Potter Manor in Godric's Hallow. The 5 Potters clambered down the staircase as Teddy got up, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"How are we getting there?" asked Teddy.

"We're going to make a portkey." said Hermione as she dropped Lily and her's bags and pulled out one of Lily's shoes and muttered some sort of spell on it.

"That's the shoe that I was looking for! Mum!"

"Lily-bug, come here!" said Harry, picking up 6 year old Lily and her bag and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned to Teddy, "Please change your hair to a natural color please. We don't need anymore attention and the public knows your classic turquoise hair, which will draw more attention." Teddy smiled at his godfather as he spoke, "And James, Albus, Lily, hold on to us please, we need you guys to not speak at all. We don't need Mum and I getting more attention okay?"

"Okay!" the three kids chimed. "Daddy? Why do Mum and you get so much attention?" asked young Albus.

"That's a story for another time." said Hermione.

"Okay, grab onto the portkey, and does everyone have their bags?" Harry said.

"Yes!"

"3—2—1! Here we go!" said Harry. And the Potters disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When they reappeared nearby to the campsites, they saw thousands of wizards walking, talking, laughing and pointing to a corner as they saw George, Angelina, 10 year old Fred II and 12 year old Roxanne walking in the opposite direction of the Potters. Harry caught James' smiling at Fred and he leans over and whispered in his ear, "Pretend you don't notice him, please. For the sake of us all."

"Fine, Dad." Harry and George caught each other's eyes but then turned to away. After they passed, Harry and Hermione sped up as people started looking at them funny. Hermione had Lily's hand and Harry had a hand from James and Albus. It was funny to see James keeping a tight hold on Harry's robes and Albus and Lily hiding behind Harry and Hermione's robes. Harry and Hermione both had their heads down, walking really fast. Teddy was following close behind as they approached the VIP section and as they approached one of the Security Warlock on the edge that wasn't busy keeping people from at the so called 'main-gate' that the people expect them to go through. Harry pulled up his hair, to show the scar.

"Go on through." said the warlock. He smiled.

"Thanks." said Hermione. The warlock seemed excited that the war heroes went through his gate. People started to spot them walking in the VIP section and Albus, Lily and James hid behind their parents' robes. Teddy just walked awkwardly behind, his hair flashing colors he could see people pointing at.

"Mummy?" asked Lily. Hermione stopped. Harry caught her eye and kept stopped with Albus and James still holding on and hiding behind the robes of their father. People were pointing, gasping, taking photos of the family. "Yes?" said Hermione, kneeling down to the level of her daughter as the crowd oohed, awed and whispered at each other.

"Why are they all staring at us?"

"It was because of something a long time ago. Someone will explain it when you are older Lily-pop. We have to get to our tent. You will get to see your cousins. Don't you want to see Hugo?"

"But Mommy, James said they're not our cousins." Hermione turned to James, then flashed a look at Teddy and Harry.

"What?" said Harry and Teddy simultaneously,

"What did you tell James?"

"I, well, thought they should know that they're not really related." said Harry, "But Lily," he knelt down too, "family isn't just blood, it is people who love you and care for you." They could here the faint whispering behind them, even though they couldn't come anywhere near the Potter family, but the whispers probably about what was going on. The oohs and has and awws and screams got louder, "Let's go Lily. Let's go see Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Alice and Augusta, okay? And don't forget Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, Aunt Luna and Aunt Ginny." said Hermione.

"Okay." Lily said. Harry picked her up, and Albus changed to hide behind his mother's robes. And as Hermione picked up the bags she dropped and the family kept walking towards the giant tent.

When the little family walked through the flaps of the tent, they were the last of the Weasley-Longbottom-Potter group. That's what everyone called them.

"JAMES!" shouted 10 year old Fred running towards his best friend. These two were trouble.

"I would've said hi on our way there when we saw you, but Dad," said James pointing at Harry and gave him an annoyed look, "Told me not to."

"Well we didn't want any attention." said Harry, putting down Lily as she ran to Hugo, who was playing Exploding Snap with Louis and Alice. Albus came out from behind his mother's robes and ran over to Rose who was playing chess with her dad. Ron got up as Albus took over his spot and walked over to Harry, "Oi Harry!"

"Ron, how bad was getting in?"

"Awful. 'Mione, your portkey took us to the wrong place! We went to the general entrance, not the VIP entrance where there was promised security. But," his voice grew low, "Everyone recognizes Luna and I of course, Luna with her outfits." Harry chuckled, and Ron continued with the low voice, "Not that I don't love Luna, I love her , very much, but…those outfits are very…well um, uh… interesting."

"Touché. 'Mione and I still wonder how you two got together."

"And I was wondering when Harry was going to tell you that HE made the portkey." said Hermione, walking by with the Potter kids bags as she put them behind the curtain that marked the far corner of the tent in the area of the HUGE Weasley tent.

"You made the portkey?"

"When have I ever been good with directions?"

"HARRY!" Hermione called from behind the curtain, "I need help setting up in here!"

"Fine." He grunted. Ron and Charlie chuckled. "She's got him on a leash." said Charlie.

"She's always had his on one." said Ron

"She's also had you on one too." said Bill approaching from behind.

"All your wives do." said Charlie, "I don't understand how you do it."

"JAMES! FRED! WHAT DID YOU DO!" shouted a loud female voice from another section of the tent. When this person appeared, it was 13 year old Molly, Percy's oldest daughter coming out of Percy and Audrey's area of the tent, her normal bright red, curly hair now a deep shade of yellow. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" James and Fred were across the room laughing so hard that James fell off of his chair. All the other Weasleys, Longbottoms and Potters in the tent were looking at the Molly, James and Fred. Then the whirlwind came in. In walked Mrs. Weasley, chatting away with Mr. Weasley. When she saw Molly, she screamed.

"Well Mum, there is going to be no one in Britain who didn't hear you scream." said George.

"The gossip column is going to have a fit." said Ginny,

"That will be funny, though, their theories." said Ron. Ginny smacked him in the head. "Ouch, Gin, why'd you do that?"

" 'hey Gin, zoes Rita Zkeeter ztay in zee VIP zection?" asked Fleur.

"She stays in the journalist's area. I have to go over there anyways, what should my answer be?"

"How'd 'bout you say that it is none of your business. That will be a laugh for the press." said Charlie.

"It will be, but very humiliating." said Percy.

"Oh come on Perce, how 'bout a laugh every once in while."

"Is anyone going to help me change my hair color back to normal?" asked Molly.

"Who's making dinner?" asked Alice.

"We already ate dinner, Alice, you were in the shower." said Louis.

"I'm tired." said Lily. There was a huge explosion. "JAMES! FRED!" Dominique and Lucy run out from behind Fleur and Bill's area, covered in a black powder that covered the two redheads head to toe.

"After I get cleaned up, I'm going to bed before any of you think of another clever idea that could get us killed, or worse, EXPELLED!" shouted Lucy.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." said Fred.

"Expelled from what, Hogwarts? She can't get expelled from Hogwarts, she's not at school, we don't even go there." said James.

"Okay, James, Fred and Molly strangely just like Harry, Ron and Hermione, in the way that Hermione was always mad at them when they were younger." said George.

"So true." said Angelina, "I remember those days. Harry almost swallowed a snitch. Ron and Hermione would scream at each other. Ah, good times." Everyone laughed and Harry and Ron looked at each other with awkward expressions.

"I was not always mad at them!" called Hermione behind her curtain, "Just some of the time."

"No, Hermione, you were our first year." said Ron.

"Yeah, you two said those exact same lines our first year. After that time we almost got eaten by three-headed dog." said Harry.

"Well you two almost killed me so," but Hermione's voice was droned out by the sudden shouting of Mrs. Weasley,"YOU ALMOST GOT EATEN BY A THREE-HEADED DOG?"

"Nothing!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said at the exact same time.

"Woah, I don't think I've heard this one, Dad." said James, instantly running to his dad's side. "Can you tell us about your times at Hogwarts?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Harry froze, his face turning blank and stiffening up. Harry got up and walked out of the tent. George nodded at Hermione as she ran after him and said, "James, have I told you and Fred how my brother Fred and blew up the Great Hall with fireworks?"

"Yes you, Percy, Bill, Charlie, you've told us about your years. I want different stories. Stories from Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Luna, Harry and Hermione." said Fred. From this Ron got angrily up from the large area of the tent they were in and disappeared behind his family's curtain. Luna ran after him. "Muffalio." was that last thing that came from behind that curtain. Then Ginny and Neville disappeared behind the Longbottom's curtain. There were faint sounds of crying until Neville's voice rang 'Muffalio.'

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Albus, "Why doesn't Dad talk about Hogwarts?"

"ALL WEASLEYS, LONGBOTTOMS, AND POTTERS IN THE EMPTY TENT NEXT TO US NOW! YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THERE! Teddy, feel free to stay." shouted Mrs. Weasley, her voice raging, angrily. She hurried every single child, excluding Teddy, into the next tent.

"But why is Teddy aloud to stay, but not me?" Victoire asked, angrily.

"Because Teddy is aloud to. End of story. Victoire, out, NOW!" shouted Bill. She stormed out.

"Harry?" Hermione came up behind Harry, who was sitting behind a tree.

"What." he grunted.

"Hey, don't talk like that." There was a silence. "They're bound to find out eventually."

"I don't want to tell them."

"I know you don't but,"

"Hermione, you understand how hard it is to talk about it."

"I was going to say that they didn't have to find out like this."

"I don't want to tell them right now, they're not ready—"

"Not ready? They'll never be ready. Never ever, but they need to find out from us." Hermione put her arms around him. And they sat there, in silence for a little while.

"Harry, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley came up behind the two of them, "How much do your kids know?"

"Not really anything. Every time they ask about the attention, We say because of something we did a long time ago. And then when they ask what we did, we just say we did nothing and to not ask any questions." said Hermione.

"Then do you let them read the prophet?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"We scan through it to make sure our names aren't in it first."

"Do you want Molly and I to tell them?"

"That may be easier, not just for me but for Harry as well. Thank you."

"Today?"

"Not today. After the match, but I think that only James and Albus should know, Lily's too young." said Harry.

"Okay. I'm going to talk to the rest of the adults. Molly is getting the kids to the next tent and come back when you're ready."

"Okay, we'll probably take a couple of more minutes to regather our thoughts." said Hermione.

"Thank you for telling them, in advance." said Harry.

"No problem, I'll be going now. Good night!" said Arthur.

"Night!" said Harry and Hermione. There were voices behind them. But the two didn't have to turn to know who it was. It was Rita Skeeter. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Oh do we have questions for you!" There were many cameras and so many people, Harry and Hermione stood up and started making their way back to their tent.

"Harry dear, Hermione dear, can you answer some questions for us?" asked Rita.

"No." said Harry. They broke into a run. The two sprinted as fast as possible and they dove into the tent. "WHAT THE HECK!" screamed Mrs. Weasley as the two dove head first through the flap of the tent. Harry stood up and said, "Rita." Everyone sighed.

"She doesn't have any clearance to be here," said Ginny.

"Then can you deal with her then? Aren't you her boss?" asked Ron.

"Oh yeah, but because the public would love me for going off on Rita Skeeter." Ginny said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well," said George.

"Well we'd be eternally in your debt." said Charlie,

"It would be amazing!" said Angelina.

"But you can't just fire Rita Skeeter! I can't fire her! Only my boss is aloud to!"

"Fine, but can you talk to her?" asked Fleur.

"I WILL!" said Mrs. Weasley, storming out of her area as Mr. Weasley chased after her, "Molly, Molly, Molly," he was saying, "Don't make it, okay, or not." as she stormed out of the tent.

"I don't want to see this." said Luna, walking back behind her curtain.

"Me neither." said Hermione doing the same, Harry followed.


End file.
